One Night?
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: One night with Dean Ambrose... or they thought. It was an addiction, they were each other drugs, and he had to tame her. This is yet another story that will be a mutlichapter; it won't leave my head.
1. Chapter 1

"You know this is just for tonight right?"

All I could was smile and nod, this was the man of my fantasy, the man I've been ogling for almost all of his career. Who I was to argue?

"I need you to understand, this is one night." He repeated. "If you see me again, look the other way, don't seek me out, and don't cause trouble."

"I understand."

"Sir." He smiled as his dimples came through but it was a smile of dominance, one to let me know he was the one in trouble and I was his loyal subject, even if it was just for one night.

"I understand, sir." I was hesitant for once. A one night only stipulation wasn't new to me. I've been through these many times before but never with a man of this stature.

"Good." He circled me and I felt like a piece of meat that I hoped he devoured tonight. "You're one of the lucky ones but after seeing you night after night, sporting my shirt, pushing your tits out so I can get an eyeful every show. You want this, don't you girl?"

"Yes."

His hand grabbed a fistful of my hair pulling it back towards his body as he pressed against me. "What did I tell you little girl? Do you know what happens when you don't listen? I think you want to find out, don't you?"

I didn't know how to respond, was this a trick question? Do I want to know or do I want to remain in my ignorant bliss.

"My little cock slut for the night is confused, aren't you?"

All I could was nod, I was confused. I don't know what I expected when he got the security to slide me his number and I met him at the hotel. This was something I dreamt of, my fantasies, just one night with Dean Ambrose. I had to get into the lunatic's mind and pants, it was something that drove me crazy night after night. In my fantasies it never went like this; I was never this quiet or passive. I was the one that took control but Dean had other ideas apparently.

"I bet you thought you were going to come in this room and 'turn me out', make me fall in love with you from those beautiful tits and lovely mouth. You should've known by now that wasn't going to work with me. You should've tried for Seth if that's all you wanted." He ground his clothed cover erection on my tight pants I was wearing. "I bet you're dripping right now. Are you?" Dean licked at my earlobe and all I could do was tremble against him. "Oh I know you are, I could slide in now and just fuck the hell out of you and you would have no choice but to take it."

He was 100% correct, I was putty in his hands right now. The grip on my hair got tighter as he yanked my head back further biting into my neck.

"I could mark you all over your body, leave you some great memories. I want to be the only person on your mind at all times."

"So you want me to think about you but not seek you out, what kind of torture Is that?" I finally found my voice again.

Dean chuckled behind me. "There's the spark I knew you had, however, next time you address me do it correctly. Disrobe." He finally let go of my hair as he stepped back and took a seat in the chair. "Slowly. I want to see every ounce of you."

I took a deep breath because this was something new to me. I am normally in a rush but tried to get my wits about and my head in the moment but all I kept thinking was " _This is Dean Ambrose, you are stripping for Dean Ambrose_."

The shirt came off first as I was wearing a black lace bra under his unstable tank top along with some jeggings. I got bold while stepping closer to him so he could take it all in.

"That's it, this is how I want it."

The approval he gave me was the encouragement as I slowly undid the button to my pants and slid the zipper down in front of him. Dean's body shifted forward in the chair realizing I didn't have any underwear on and slid the pants down and finally behind over to release them from my legs.

"Such a naughty, naughty girl. No panties. Amazing and that ass is so natural, those dark legs of yours are doing something to me. You know that don't you?"

"I'm just being me." I smiled at him as I took my bra off releasing my breasts to him. The cold air and sexual tension in the room was making my nipples harder.

"So cocky." Dean stood up from his chair as he quickly took his clothes off, seemingly tired of the striptease.

I took in his body, it was so perfect, so beautiful. The first thing I noticed were his nipples that screamed "lick me" and his dick was perfect, the light brown hair wasn't overwhelming and seemed to be at least 8 inches and thick.

"Like what you see. My eyes are up here."

I had to shake my head to get my mind focused but I quickly averted my eyes to his, suddenly feeling shy again as we stood in the dimly lit hotel just staring at each other's nudity.

"On your knees." Dean commanded.

I quickly fell to my knees as he walked closer to me stroking himself. "I'm going to fuck your mouth and you're going to swallow all inches of me. If you gag, I'm kicking you out. Now open wide."

Dean stuck all of him into my wide mouth as I closed my lips around him, taking it all. He didn't know that his threat didn't scare me, I championed myself as a master at cunninglus and knew my mouth possessed power that not even Ambrose could escape.

"Good girl… beautiful mouth and lips, so wet." Dean looked down into my eyes not breaking contact as he fucked my mouth with a purpose. "Your mouth is made just for this." His hands grabbed my hair moving me more and more onto his dick, swallowing him whole.

I made sure to use my tongue as he slammed himself into me until he touched the back of my throat and let out a moan. His dick contracted on my tongue and I knew he was close.

"Perfect fucking mouth, you better swallow me, do you hear me?"

"Shit, get ready my beautiful whore, going to fill your belly up with all of me and a drop better not come from your mouth."

"Fuck!" He screamed out signifying his climax and the first hit of his come hit my tongue and I knew it was a taste I could get addicted to. It was salty, warm, and yet held a hint of sweetness in it at the same time.

Dean slowly kept thrusting inside of my mouth as he finished emptying himself and I did as he said and swallowed it all. He tried to pull out but I was an addict of him, it was something I could grow accustomed to and I kept suckling him while he slowly pulled out.

"Well, well, well, aren't we greedy? Believe me, there's more. Stand up."

My knees felt a bit sore from being in the position but I stood up as he placed his mouth on mine finally, his kiss was urgent, our teeth hit each other and I loved it. He licked my lips enjoying his taste and I felt the pool of moisture between my legs flood. I couldn't believe I was going to come just off his kiss but here we are. I moaned hard into his mouth when my nipples brushed against him and that set me off.

"Holy shit. Did you just come from a kiss?"

"Yes sir." I put my head down feeling a bit embarrassed with him knowing how easy he made me.

"This is… this is... yes." Dean couldn't even finish his words with an astonished look on his face. "Good girl. Such a fucking good girl. Get on the bed and on your back."

It didn't take much for me to follow his instructions as I did exactly what he wanted in anticipation of what was next. I still couldn't get the taste of him out of mouth, the taste that I would put into a milkshake and drink from a straw.

Dean stared at my body taking in every inch of my skin before descending on the bed. "Your nipples have been at attention all night and I've been a bad host in neglecting them." The tip of his tongue went over one slowly licking into circles, it was torturous. My body immediately arched off the bed from his touch finally.

"You're mine aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

He bit my nipple hard causing me to cry out before sucking gently, he continued the back and forth torture and I felt him growing against my thigh. I couldn't continue this method, I needed him so bad.

"Dean please... please just fuck me."

"What's that pet? What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me, please. I can't do this anymore."

"Don't you want me to take a taste first? Stir the juices?"

Dean's finger slowly trailed down my body as he circled around my clit without touching me. "I bet if I touched you, you would come."

He wasn't wrong, my body was on fire and it was all cause of him. This man I've wanted for years was finally on me, just feeling his body on top of mine was pleasure. His finger continued the torturous movement still not touching but circling around.

"I'm not going to do that. I have to feel you first." Dean stood up grabbing a condom and quickly putting it on. "I'm going to have to taste you another time."

I didn't want to mention his earlier words of this being one night as he was promising another time.

"Right now. I'm going to fuck you and you're going to take it."

He got back into the bed as he angled his cock at my opening and suddenly slammed himself into me. "Oh shit, you could've warned me how tight you were."

"3 years." I groaned out as my body suddenly responded to him, clenching him as I released myself on him again.

"Gotdamn girl, keep squeezing and coming on me like that, gonna fucking rip my dick off with this tight ass cunt."

My eyes squeezed shut while my orgasm hit me, the suddenness of it shocked me.

"I got something for you, let's see how flexible you are."

Dean grabbed my right leg as he pushed it up towards the headboard and angled his penis deeper into me, grinding hard into me.

"Hmm… yeah, this is it, my little cock slut, fucking love this pussy, it's perfect, made just for me to fuck the hell out of. Let's get that other leg up now shall we."

Dean had both of my legs pushed back as he got deeper into me and hit my G-spot.

"Oh shit, oh god, noo..."

"No? What do you mean?" Dean realized he hit my spot as he teased me. "Oh, right here?" Dean slammed in harder

"Oh god, yes."

"Oh, that's a yes now huh? Make up your mind." Dean licked my leg he had pulled back as he continued to hit the spot over and over.

"I can't, I can't, I'm going to come again. Please... yesss…. Uhhhh…"

"You can and you will." Dean chuckled knowing it was the wrong time to think of his brother from another mother catch phrase.

"Come on, come again, you can do it." Dean urged me on continuing to focus on that spot as he angled himself even deeper into me.

Dean kept pounding into me and I got wetter each thrust, this pussy was sex perfection. He could tell how close the girl underneath him was and couldn't wait till feel the tightness again.

"Now, fucking come now."

"Yessss, Dean, fuck me, this is yours all the fucking time, whenever you want it, just... fuckkkkk." I couldn't control the words that were coming from my mouth feeling another orgasm hit me and this one was huge, the room was spinning and my body was convulsing.

"Fuck, squeeze this cock, keep squeezing, going to come deep into this pussy, just what you've been wanting!" Dean screamed out at me. "Fucking slutty ass, tight ass pussy." Dean gave a few more deep thrusts before he peaked as well. "Yes, fuckkkkk"

Their breathing slowed and Dean let go of my legs watching them fall lazily while he was still united inside of me.

"We have to do this again sometime soon my love." He kissed my head gently while smiling. "Definitely have to do this again Niece."

A/N: It was stuck in my head. I have dirty thoughts about Dean and writing gets them out lol.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 months later_

Dean walked out through the curtains to a cheering crowd, which was nothing to him. He was exhilarated from the cheers as he sauntered towards the ring to face his opponent Bray Wyatt. His career wasn't exactly where he wanted it to be but he was still a top guy within the WWE, even without the title that was around his brother Seth Rollins waist.

He made a face at Bray before jumping onto the post to the crowd and that's when he spotted _her. Ah, there you are._ Dean thought and smiled slightly in her direction thinking back to their last night. He was shocked and displeased to wake up alone with just a note from her and no way to contact Niece. She was so wanton and so teachable, plus coming from a kiss was something he's yet to bring out of any girl and it turned him on more than ever.

Dean got down and walked to the other rope while keeping his eyes on her and she did the same, licking her lips seductively.

 _Oh yes, tonight will be us again._ Dean thought while walking towards the ref and whispered to him what to do next. It was the way he got girls back to his room, he never approached them on his own not in the world of social media nowadays. He and Bray locked up and Dean focused back on the match at hand.

Niece watched Dean and her mind immediately went back to their night 3 months ago. She still thought of him, still fantasized in spite of getting a chance at being with the object of her affection. Her eyes followed his every move and she couldn't believe the front row seats she wrangled at the last minute and made the three hour drive to the next city.

"Yes! Bray!" Niece cheered for her one night lover opponent as they were standing right in front of her. She wanted to test how much Dean noticed she was there.

"Really girl?" Dean looked at her as he pushed Bray into the steel steps.

The audience laughed at her while she looked down hating the attention that was being brought on to her from Dean's yelling.

"You want to cheer girl, cheer this?" Dean yelled at her as he walked over to Bray stomping him with his boot.

Niece hated to admit but she was so turned on from him right now seeing him that close to her as the sweat caused his hair to stick to his forehead. She shook her head smiling while sheepishly sitting down to avoid more attention. Her eyes went to the ref who was winking to her and she knew that was her signal to stick around to get Dean's latest words but she wasn't sure if she wanted to follow them this time around.

The match ended up being a count out as they beat the hell out of each other outside the ring giving the audience what they wanted. Dean took a few selfies and came over to her since her phone was out.

"Are you sure you want a picture with me? I just beat up your boy and all?"

"Dean, take one with me if she doesn't want it!" The girl next to her yelled as he walked past her fulfilling her wish and bypassing her.

Niece didn't feel perturbed by it because while the girl got a picture, she got much more and could if she wanted to. Dean thought he was being the dominant one but Niece knew she held all the cards in her hands at the moment.

The crowd started to leave and she turned to grabbed a few things and the official walked over to her. "I hope you had a good time tonight, I was advised to give this to you." He smiled while discreetly handing over a piece of paper that she took quickly so no one would notice.

"Have a good night." He winked before walking off and Niece found herself back in the predicament she was in months ago.

"She walked up the steps heading to her car as she read the address of the hotel unsure if she could go or just forget about it. _He has a damn girlfriend, do you really want to be his rat? Do you care about being his rat?_

Niece hated knowing the intimate details of some of the wrestler lives and missed the days of pre-internet. She knew Dean was with his girlfriend Renee Young that she had much respect for but it was Dean Ambrose and she knew what it was. _You know you're going so quit wasting time._

She hated how her morals wanted to creep in at this time when normally her devil may care attitude got her far but in this moment she wasn't trying to be another warm hole for someone to slide in to.

 _It's not just anyone though, it's Dean. Yeah, Dean with a girlfriend._

Niece debated back and forth with herself as she left the venue parking lot and decided it was in her best interest to go home. _You're not this girl, you deserve more than this._

As she put her address in the GPS to find the highway to get back home she saw the WWE truck with his picture and it was like he was pleading with her to go to his room.

"Fucking hell!" Niece exclaimed as she took out the piece of paper to type in the address to the hotel.

Niece arrived to the hotel two hours later hoping anyone else that found out their hotel didn't recognize her when she finally found a parking spot.

Her nerves were everywhere and for some reason it was worst the second time around than their initial meeting and she couldn't explain why. Upon entering the hotel she looked at the piece of paper that had his room number on it and got onto the elevator.

 _Why didn't I just go home? Why am I here?"_

She walked down the hall feeling like she was going to her death sentence instead of a pleasuring night with one of her favorite wrestlers. She said a small prayer to herself before light knocking on the door, hoping he was in there.

The door opened to reveal Dean in just a towel around his waist and one around his neck.

"You're late." Dean spoke harshly before letting her in.

"I can just go home or come back." Niece responded not in the mood to deal with his attitude when she wasn't even sure why she was there.

"No, no, Pet, come in." Dean moved aside motioning for her to come in.

The door closed slowly when he firmly had her pushed against the door. "I hope you know you're in for a world of trouble after that little scene you had tonight."

"Trouble?"

"Yes, trouble. I let you off easy last time. I'm going to teach you what I'm really about." Dean smiled before biting her neck harshly as she jumped away from him.

Niece's arms went to his biceps grabbing him as he attacked her neck.

"You're going to go home and everyone knows you belong to someone and that's me."

Her head went back towards the door allowing him to have his way with her.

"I'm a dominant man Niece and you're going to be my submissive pet, at my beck and call whenever I want it. If you can't agree to these terms you have the option to walk away right now." Dean looked down at her eyes waiting for her response.

"What's it gonna be?"

A/N: I decided to continue this because it won't leave my head and yeah, it's mainly MA rated but there is a sense of a plot here.


	3. Chapter 3

Niece stared at Dean in his blue eyes while her mind raced the possibilities. She wasn't the submissive type, never have been and up until this moment could 100% say she never would be. Dean sensed her hesitation as he backed away from her cocking his head to the side with a smile on his face.

"You can't do it, can you?"

Niece took a deep breath in, happy to finally inhale air that wasn't just controlled by his scent. "My initial response was to lie to you just so I could experience one more night with you but what good would that bring?"

"Too honest." Dean grumbled not expecting her to be upfront about her thoughts.

"Would you prefer I lied?"

"I'd prefer if you agreed."

"You want me, someone who is used to being in control to give it up to you. I don't know you Mr. Ambrose, just as you don't know me. You don't know my real name, you don't know my interests, and you don't know shit about me."

"Jonathan."

"What?"

"First name, well my first name at least."

"Do you really think I don't know this information?" Niece laughed out loud with her words as she opened up to him. "Come on, Mr. Good" The emphasis on his last name didn't go by unnoticed. "I have been a fan of you for too damn long; of course I'm going to know your name."

"So what's your name?"

Niece shook her head, not ready to divulge that information but she couldn't explain why. It was something about her privacy that she enjoyed, people not really knowing who she was made her feel a sense of control. It was the reason why she couldn't agree to his terms, she couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." Niece put her hand on the door to leave, not believing what she was doing but she couldn't compromise herself further for no one, not even the charm and allure of Dean/Jonathan, whatever he wanted to be called could take that from her.

"What would make you change your mind?" Dean couldn't explain what it was about her. There was something within her he wanted to break, tame, mold but keep her spirit at the same time. He wasn't used to be told no and he was like a cat chasing a mouse.

She appeared to really think about this, what would make her give up control? Has she ever given up control to anyone? It almost seemed foreign to her to do it

"Have you ever given up control Niece?" Dean walked up to her again, his tall frame hovering over her and her 5 foot 3 height was tiny under him.

"No."

"Don't you want to learn how?"

Niece closed her eyes as he started slowly kissing her neck again. The thought of allowing someone to rule her body scared her but she knew Dean was asking for more than that and she was going to go into convulsions from the thought. _Or maybe because Dean's tongue is flicking over your spot right now?_

"What if I said yes and I don't like it then what?" I breathed out finally.

"Then we stop."

"That easy?"

"That's part of your problem." Dean removed his lips from her neck as gently grabbed her chin. "You think too damn much." Dean watched her eyes and could tell she had a barrage of questions and thoughts she wanted to say but chose to keep quiet. She appeared to be in a battle with herself and her thoughts and he was semi-enjoying her resolve waiver. He knew he could take her right now and she would open up for him in all the ways imaginable but he wanted more than that.

"We are going to do this on my terms first and if it can be met then, then we can do them on yours." Niece finally spoke.

"Name them." Dean's grip on her chin let go as he folded his arms giving her his undivided attention.

"I only have one at the moment; I need 100% honesty from you. You're asking me to trust you with my body and I need to be sure you're taking care of yours."

"I'm in a relationship." Dean interrupted. "Does that bother you?"

"No." She was a bit shocked by how quick the "No" came out of her mouth but it was something that didn't bother her. She didn't owe any loyalty to his girlfriend.

Dean smirked at her with the answer but in his head he already knew. Niece admitted herself she knows about him which mean she knows about _them_ as well.

"Real name." Dean demanded.

"Lanay."

"Lanay." Dean repeated her name slowly loving the way it fell off his lips. "Lanay is sexy but where the hell did Niece come from?"

"It's my middle name, well a part of it."

"Ah, still withholding information are we? It's your prerogative but don't ask me for anything you can't do yourself. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Is that a new name of yours or is that your answer?"

"My answer." Lanay spoke back through clenched teeth.

"Good. "

"Do you want me to keep calling you Dean or you know…?"

"Well, you won't be calling me anything but what I tell you for long but Jonathan, is fine for now."

"Jonathan." It sounded foreign coming from her mouth, she called him "Dean" for so long in her mind, in her head, in her fantasies but as he stated, she wouldn't be calling him that for long.

"Don't say it unless you need something."

She couldn't help herself but to say his name again, what could she say? She was a tester of limits. "Jonathan." She moaned out while touching her neck.

He suddenly advanced on her placing all his weight against her and at the same time holding her hands above her head. "Don't ask for something you're not ready for."

"I said it for a reason didn't I?" Her dark brown eyes appeared black as the lust came over her.

"Are you up for your first lesson or do you need to go home and mull things over?"

Lanay narrowed her eyes as he pressed his body against hers and she could feel he was ready. "I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here I go again.

Dean let go of her hands as he stood back watching her. Lanay felt weird under his eyes, she hated when people just stared without saying anything and she tried to avert his eyes by staring above his head.

"Look at me." Dean's voice was firm as they locked eyes once again. "You're nervous and not ready for this."

"I am nervous but you're wrong in thinking I'm not ready."

"I don't believe you." Dean shook his head. "Do you trust me?"

Lanay diverted her eyes before bringing them to his again. "I don't know. " She really _looked_ at him this time, how can you trust someone you don't know? You don't? She never trusted anyone because friends, family, and past relationships all let her down. What would be the difference in this?

"Come here." Dean reached out his large hand to hers as she slowly took it and followed him to the bed. "We're going to start off very slow, okay?"

Lanay nodded and don't know where the sudden ball of nerves came from. She fucked him before so what was different tonight? There was a shift, there was a slight change in the atmosphere and she decided to let go and let Jon.

"Am I the only one?" She bit her lip and had to know how many other women he tamed other than his girlfriend.

"The only what?" Dean knew what she was talking about but he wanted her to say it.

"Outside of Renee, am I the only one you're doing this with?" Lanay felt weird having her name come from his mouth. It was one thing shit talking or in general but speaking it to him felt awkward. It made the situation more real to her.

"Yes, you're the only one outside of Renee. Does this satisfy your curiosity? What am I saying? Of course it doesn't. You have to know everything, be aware of everything, and my relationship is one of those things that we will never discuss, Understand?"

"Fine."

"No, not fine, say 'yes Sir, Mr. Good.'"

"Yes sir, Mr. Good."

"Perfect. This is how you're going to address me during this time."

"When I give you any sort of compliment and/or praise, you say 'Thank you, Mr. Good. "

I nodded at first until I remembered what I was supposed to say "Yes, sir, Mr. Good."

"Perfect."

She was shocked as he started going through his suitcase and putting on some clothes instead of taking them off. "Tonight, you're going to just do what I say. I'm letting you off very easy."

"Thank you Mr. Good." Dean smiled at her following his commands so easily that time and thought maybe she does have potential. He walked back towards the bed and sat near her head. "Don't move at all and don't speak."

"Seeing you tonight was a much unexpected surprise. I thought about you after that night, how wet you were, how easily you came, you were my plaything I could've did anything to that night."

Dean's fingers started to trail her neck, lightly trailing down the top of her breasts in the V-neck shirt. "My dick fit so perfect inside of you and when I hit your g-spot… I can still hear the cry you made when I bottomed out inside of you."

His hand went inside of her loose fitting shirt while his fingers trailed around her breast avoiding her nipples. "Your nipples were so lovely as well, the light feel of them brushing against me made you explode. " Dean's finger started trailing small circles around her nipples while his fingernail scratched them so lightly.

Lanay wanted to arch into him and her breathing was quickening as Dean retold their story. She didn't know how long she could not move. "The look on your face was pure pleasure, quite like what you look like now." Dean chuckled as his hand slipped underneath her bra teasing her nipple.

"I didn't get to taste you and I told you it was just for one night but it felt so good, the feel of your cunt squeezing me, you flooded my dick with your juices, Lanay." Dean breathed the words onto her and she wondered when he got so close. "I bet you want me to taste you, don't you? You could feel my tongue fucking you like a mini cock as I stab inside of you."

The not moving portion of this game wasn't going to go well as the light touching mixed with Dean's words was going to make her come any minute.

"You need to ask first."

Lanay panicked in her head, was this a trick question? How do you tell me not to speak but then want me to beg for something?

"You may speak."

"Can I please come?"

"Uh uh uh." Dean tsked at her. "Weren't you taught better manners than that?" He removed his hand from her nipple and his presence was gone and she wanted to cry out in frustration.

"MAY I come please?"

"Hmm... let me think about it." Dean's went back to her nipples and Lanay couldn't be quiet anymore.

"Please, sir, please, may I come?" She was so close and hated how easy it was and he didn't even take anything off of her.

"Come now." Dean whispered as he gave a hurtful pinch to her breast and she finally released herself and was shocked to feel tears in the corner of her eyes. Dean continued to lightly massage her nipple as he kneeled down and gently kissed her lips.

"I told you it was going to be easy."


	5. Chapter 5

Lanay found herself back on the road an hour after the explosive orgasm she had with Dean. She couldn't believe how easy it was for her to be under his control and it was something she never knew she could and actually enjoy. The time ended with Dean just observing her movements, watching her expressions, and she never felt so uncomfortable yet beautiful in her life. Her thoughts went back to thei9r time.

 _You don't know how beautiful you are do you? Dean was cuddled up with her as she laid her head on his bare chest, rubbing her hands through his light chest hair._

 _I'm okay._

 _No, more than okay, so many women in the world that come to see me and I chose you and it's more than just your looks._

 _Are you being romantic Jonathan?_

 _No, ew, romance is gross Lanay. I'm being honest, isn't that one of your conditions?_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah._

 _When are you going to be honest about your real name?_

 _One day. Lanay is a part of my real name, honest._

 _You hate being told what to do, don't you?_

 _Is it that obvious?_

 _It's very obvious so thanks for trusting me._

 _It's a lot for me to do this Jon, serious. I don't think you understand how in control of my life I am and to have someone come in to life and shake the shit up, it's fucking with me. The fact that it's you of all people; its mind blowing._

 _I'm a nobody, just a guy that wrestles as a career and hates cameras._

 _This may be true but you're someone whose strength and character I admired so to have you touching me, controlling me, it's just a lot to take in._

 _I love how honest you are with me._

I got ripped from my thoughts as my phone started ringing from a number I didn't recognize but knew it had to be one person at this time. I touched the hands free on my car as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Princess."

Lanay felt herself smiling and biting her lip hearing his voice.

"Yes Sir?"

"Don't do that, I'm going to have to convince you to drive back."

"I'm assuming you were able to get off the call quickly." Lanay was mentioning the phone call that made her leave abruptly since it was his girlfriend.

"Yeah." Dean responded non-committedly. "We spoke about this."

"I can't help it, I'm nosey by nature."

"Stop it." The command was forceful as it came through the car and she felt her face turning up at it.

"Stop what? Mentioning your girlfriend or just making conversation since her call was to come to your room? Which one Jonathan?"

"You need to argue don't you? You want to hear some sort of admission. What if I did tell you she came up here and we made love? Then what?"

Lanay was silent on her end, what if he did? Then what? Would she end it? She felt in some sort of awkward position. A sense of loyalty to womanhood and a sense of being selfish in her own desires.

"Then…"

"If I told you after I made you come, I made her as well? What would you do?"

"Did you?"

"Answer me first."

"I would be upset. I don't like sharing, I'm not a sharing person. When I fuck something I want it to be mine, I claim it as mine and its one thing to assume but to know you're fucked someone else as soon as I left would bother me. Now answer my question, did you fuck her and what if I told you I'm going to someone else house right now to finish what you started"

"I didn't fuck her tonight and if you told me you were going to someone else house I would know that all you would think about is me. They could put in all their effort, all their work but it's going to be the thought of my touch that makes you come."

Lanay rolled her eyes wanting to kick him or smack him at this moment. She hated his truth but what she hated most was how correct he was.

"Whatever."

Dean chuckled on the other end. "I didn't fuck her but you know I will eventually right? Can you deal with that?"

Lanay hated how much she was asked to deal with something or stop her thinking just because his words encouraged it. "I don't care you have a girlfriend but now I have another term. You can't fuck her after me…" She stopped midsentence hating how dumb she sounded, hating how she hated being aware of his girlfriend.

"Done."

"What?"

"Done. I'll even throw in a 48-hour waiting period for you."

"Do you feel bad for what you're doing?" She didn't know why she had to know but it was getting into his character more.

"No. I can't explain it so don't ask me but no."

"Okay."

"Are we done with this conversation now?" Dean hated discussing this with her.

"That part, for now." Lanay's thoughts started trailing if this was anyone but him would she be so accepting of his discretions if it wasn't him. She thought back on her past and she knew the answer.

"I need to see you next week."

"What? Next week? I have work and kids and no." 

"You have kids?"

Lanay almost swerved hating she brought them up but knew they were going to come up eventually. "Yes, two boys. Does this change anything?"

"How the hell do you get away?"

"Their dad and family."

Dean rubbed his chin not sure what to do with his information and Lanay took the silence a different way. "I know, probably don't get involved with women with kids, you can just end the conversation now and I can go back to my life."

"That's not it."

"What?"

"I'm just waiting for you to tell me your schedule. I want to see you and show you more of what I want to teach you?"

"You're not ending it?" Lanay was shocked.

"No, I just have to work around your schedule a bit."

Lanay was silent for a moment, she always felt insecure admitting she was a single parent to every day guys that tried to talk to her and here she had someone that still wanted to see her.

"Why are you so quiet?" Dean questioned once he didn't hear anything.

"Nothing. Um… fly out where?"

"To my house."

"What? You want me knowing where you live?"

"This is about trust right?"

The irony of trusting someone who was lying to his girlfriend didn't bypass her but now having admitting that part of her life she was ready to explore life more.

"I can fly out Friday night."

"Perfect. I'll book something for you then call you. Don't call my phone." Dean warned.

"Do you really think I'm going to call or text asking how you are or how is your day? Please Jonathan, I have better things to do than all that."

He laughed again at her candid response. "I'm going to have fun with you."

"I hope so."

"I wonder if I can get you off right now."

"Probably." Lanay yawned trying to focus on the road.

"You should've just stayed."

"Yeah for your girlfriend to come to the room."

"We're not even in the same city, so stop it."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Did you see her at the show?"

"Yeah because that means something."

"Stop worrying about her, if I'm not then you shouldn't. This isn't debatable, fucking stop it." Dean couldn't hide the irritation in his voice anymore.

"Don't fucking curse at me."

"Ah my pet, I'm going to enjoy putting a muzzle on your mouth one day."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter." Dean said each world slowly while he also yawned in the phone. "How much further do you have?"

"Another 2 hours and don't change the conversation."

"I'm not changing it, I'm ignoring it, there's a difference Princess."

Lanay rolled her eyes again half-tempted to hang up the phone of him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me either. I can just see your face now. One day I'm going to have full control and you'll be at my beck and call."

"I'm not a slave."

"Yet. You came at my command, you'll follow others soon and get nothing but pleasure out of it."

"I won't be your slave."

"You'll be my cock slave, does that make you feel better and don't whatever me?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Hmm… you should say daddy more often."

"Goodnight Mr. Good."

Dean laughed allowing her the small victory because he knew she wasn't going to get them often. "Call me so I can know you made it home good and let me know about your schedule."

"Will do Mr. Good."

"Hmm… I'll fantasize about you tonight."

"Sure you will."

"I just said it so either you're agreeing with me or that was a lame attempt at sarcasm."

"A mixture of both. I'm tired, I'll have better material later."

"You're something else Niece Lanay."

"I get told that all the time, seriously, get some rest. I know you have a signing in the morning."

"Night Princess."

"Night Mr. Good."


	6. Chapter 6

The plane arrived in Vegas quicker than she thought. She spent the entire week thinking about this trip and couldn't believe what was happening, she didn't even tell anyone where she was going due to feeling the need to hide this one close to her heart. After grabbing her luggage and getting into the car with the driver she finally remembered to take her phone off of airplane mode.

Immediately she started getting texts from Dean:

 _Don't miss your flight, I'm sending a driver to you._

 _I hope you remembered what to pack._

 _I got a surprise for you._

 _Your flight should have landed by now, where are you?_

 _I hope you're prepared for your mouth to be my cloth because you have a lot of cock cleaning to do._

The last text message sent a chill through her body as she thought of him. She decided not to even text him back and was looking forward to seeing him again. The drive to his house was semi-long and she loved how close his home was to the mountains as she took in the view.

Her phone chimed again as she looked and saw another text message from Dean.

 _You didn't let me know you landed. I hope you know you're due for a punishment._

Lanay finally wrote back. _A punishment Jonathan? Really? I'm so scared right now… daddy._

She couldn't help but smirk after hitting send on her phone. She was a bit knowledgeable of a more dominant/submissive relationship but she never thought she would in one or someone trying to teach her how to be in one.

'You're here."

Lanay looked out the window admiring how big yet modest his house looked, it was more of a ranch setting and she was enamored by just the outside. The driver grabbed the bags and opened the door for her as she exited just taking in the scenery.

"Thanks so much." Lanay gave the driver a tip while walking towards the door. She looked around for some unseen reason feeling like someone was watching her as she rang the doorbell. The wait for someone to come didn't take long when Dean stood before her wearing only some gym shorts.

She still couldn't get over seeing him in person, standing so close to her, his brown hair all over the place per usual.

"Hey." Lanay tried to keep her eyes at his level and not take in his subtle abs and bare chest.

Dean still didn't speak as he moved aside for her to come in.

 _Well, this wasn't the greeting I was expecting._ Lanay thought walking in with her bag on her shoulder. She decided to take matters into her own hand tossing the bag on the hardwood floor as she rushed against him kissing him.

Dean was taken back by the sudden kiss since he was the one that took charge but he enjoyed the suddenness of it for once. Lanay couldn't help herself with wanting more from the kiss after a lack of a sex life and suddenly getting one with Dean she needed to take advantage of it. She pulled away suddenly as she took in his house.

"Nice place."

Dean raised his eyebrow at her as she looked around. His home was modest, he didn't need all of the fancy shit like other people. He took pride in being able to afford his home but didn't need a big hallway, just space for his equipment and to breathe.

"You'll see it later. I made you dinner."

"It's late."

"Only 9PM perfect to eat." Dean picked up her bags and stowed him in his closet. "You won't need anything in here, I got some stuff for you."

"Aww you shopped? Oh god. It's not Renee's' stuff is it?"

Dean's eyes narrowed at her and ignored her words. "I got some things for you to change into. We're going to work on lesson 2. I had plans on waiting but your disobedience is just astounding."

"Disobedience? What did I tell you about attempting to refer to me as your damn dog? I'm agreeing to this but I swear for…"

Dean had her up against the wall before she could finish her sentence. "Look, your smart ass mouth is draining me already. You didn't even give me the courtesy of letting me know you were here, so lesson starts now."

Lanay's breathing quickened at how close he was feeling her body already submitting to him but her mind was a different story.

"You just told me you have clothes for me, it was a fucking question."

"Go upstairs. Dinner is canceled."

"What?!"

"Dinner. Is. Canceled. You have two options right now. You can either go upstairs or I can take you back to the airport and you find your own damn way back."

Lanay was quiet for a moment, she had such a hard time shutting up and not even that but giving in. "Fine. How about you move then so I can go back home?"

They both held their glares at each other not wanting to give the other the heads up as Dean finally stepped back. "I don't' know what I was thinking with you."

"I can say the same." She felt pissed but couldn't even explain why. Her question wasn't out of the loop but she also knew what she came here for. He was right, she wasn't ready for this. She walked away to go to his closet to grab her bag, glad she brought her emergency credit card for situations like this, well maybe not exactly like this but close enough.

"See ya' around Dean."

Dean nodded at her as she opened the door and went outside. She couldn't believe how bad she let that escalate and it was all due to her. Lanay knew she had an extreme issue with her mouth and just not being able to take anyone talking to her any sort of way. She stayed outside feeling angry at herself because she knew what she was here for and still couldn't do it, just couldn't shut the hell up.

"You fucked up yet again Niece." She said out loud.

She paced outside for a few moments before pounding on the door. The door opened again and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"I have serious relationship problems and don't know when to shut the hell up. You may be right, I'm not ready door something like this but I can't just leave like this and if anyone was to teach me, I would prefer it to be you." The words came out so rushed it took Dean a minute to decipher everything she said. "I can't help but be inquisitive and maybe ask the wrong questions but I don't think before I speak a lot of the times, it's a positive and negative trait of mine. I want you to be the one to give me this experience and while I can't promise I will shut the hell up, I'm willing to take whatever you set forth for me, or try to as best as I can" She threw the last line in as an afterthought. "I am trying and I am a bit dramatic so if you're willing to deal with me and make me yours, here I am."

Dean didn't say anything while he stared at her. He took in all of her words and knew she was going to be a handful. He didn't expect her to just drop her thinking in a matter of time but… "You can't do this Lanay. I accept your explanation since I don't recall a sorry."

"I don't think it warranted a sorry." She mumbled out looking down.

"Your mouth is something that I enjoy." Dean smiled leading her back into the house closing the door behind her. "However, that stunt you just moved is not tolerable. Just drop your bag and follow me."

Lanay did exactly thought as he took her hand and led her up the stairs. She was shocked by the artwork in his house and her mind couldn't stop thinking who did the decorating but she at least had the sense to not say it out loud. He led her into what she assumed was his guest room due to the blandness of it; the bed was huge and could fit at least 10 people and there was a chair in the corner.

"You're going to be punished for that stunt you just pulled; you need to learn a lesson. Pull your pants down." Dean took a seat on the bed watching her.

Lanay wanted to argue knowing what was going to happen and felt embarrassed by it as she followed his directions slightly closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes."

Lanay opened her eyes and started to take her shoes off before Dean held a hand up. "No, just the pants and the panties and come here, lay over my lap."

She walked over to him and felt like crying for some reason, the humility of the situation of getting a spanking at her age was bothering her.

"Lay over my knees."

She did exactly that as he tugged her pants down further so they touched her ankles as she laid there expecting the hits to come.

"I would normally advise you to count each time I hit you but instead you're going to say 'sorry' after each hit. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

Dean's hand sharply hit her as she jerked on his lap. "How did I tell you to address me?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Good."

"Better." Dean sighed as he slowly caressed her round chocolate globes, he could feel her shaking out of nerves and he was trying to relax her. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you too bad, there will be pleasure okay?"

Lanay nodded.

"If for some reason you need me to stop just say 'red' okay and I will stop immediately."

"Yes Sir Mr. Good." Lanay moaned out due to Dean still massaging her ass before she felt a sharp smack to her bottom again.

"Sorry."

He hit her again, this time a bit harder as Lanay kept saying sorry. The humiliating feeling left her after hit number 16, and she was rubbing against his knee with each spank. It was slowly starting to turn her on and she felt herself moaning through each smack and the occasional rub in between as he alternated between each cheek.

"You're getting wet." Dean acknowledged. "I can feel it on my fucking knee, are you getting turned on by your punishment?"

Dean slapped her again hard and Lanay wanted to pass out at this moment, she wanted to release so bad and had tears in her eyes again but for a different reason; she couldn't believe how enjoyable the feeling was after her initial hesitation.

"Answer me."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Good."

Dean slapped her ass again, harder as she finally moaned out. "There you are, good girl. This is daddy's good girl."

Lanay knew that if she got one more hit it would be over and she would come all over his knee but suddenly it stopped.

"You have another part of your punishment." Dean smiled at her rubbing his finger over her reddening cheeks. "You're not allowed to come tonight."

"Thank you Mr. Good."

"Oh yes, you are learning. You're welcome pet. I have something for you to change into and I'll feed you."

Lanay didn't even need to ask who the clothes were for this time around as she felt herself succumbing to his pleasure and pain. It was oddly exhilarating to have him touch her there and the punishment wasn't as bad as she thought.

Lanay started to get up to change as his hand struck her again. "Did I give you permission to move? You have a lot to learn this weekend Lanay and I hope you're ready. You may get up now."

A/N: Their weekend is going to be very interesting


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Dean Ambrose/Jonathan Good but do own Lanay. This chapter is MA btw.

Lanay sat at the bar stool next to Dean, she wasn't shocked to find he didn't have a traditional dinner table and instead a bar style setting.

"What are you thinking?" Dean interrupted her thoughts as he ate a piece of garlic bread.

"I'm thinking… did you cook this?" Lanay wasn't sure if he knew of her love for Italian food or just made it on a whim. The garlic bread was fresh and not too crispy, the fettucine was cooked just perfectly with the right amount of spices, chicken, and broccoli. It was some of the best food she had in a while.

"I can cook a bit and can say, no I didn't make this." Dean started laughing. "I ordered it from a place around the corner but what woman can turn down pasta?"

"One that is working on their weight or no carbs or just has horrific taste in food."

Dean tapped his beer with hers trying to get her to loosen back up after her punishment from earlier... He wanted to make sure she felt comfortable with him as they spent the rest of dinner getting to know each other better. Lanay was very open about her life once she relaxed more and he found himself being able to talk to her more. He moved her to his living room and Lanay loved the huge fireplace however it was paired with an ordinary but comfortable brown couch.

"How do you feel?" Dean tilted his head at her.

"How do I feel? Right now? In life? With this?" Her hand motioned between the two of them.

"However you think I mean it."

"I feel… fine minus this outfit you have me in that makes me feel way too exposed." Lanay gestured at her clothes. It was a floral mesh strapless dress if you wanted to call it a dress with a small thong. The 'dress" barely touched her thighs and the air kept making her nipples hard.

"I've seen you in less and I'm sure you've worn something like this before."

"Not while eating."

"What about if someone else is eating?"

Lanay tried not to roll her eyes at him again as she smiled. "Well…"

"Well…?"

"That's an obvious difference Jon, so it doesn't count."

"You need to give yourself more credit, you're gorgeous."

"I'm okay."

"Stop saying that. Do you think I would just bring an 'okay' girl here?"

"Is this a rhetorical question?"

"Yes. Don't you know how to have fun? You take things too literally."

"I have to. I hate trying to read in between the lines. It's like my mind won't allow me to not see the other side so I prefer the black and white when it comes to words. I want to know what you're saying not guess it."

"I'm sure you come to your own conclusions."

"Well, of course I do but I don't like to assume someone else words so I'd rather you be blunt about them."

Dean sighed taking her in and noticing her nervously trying to cover herself with her arms. "You know I can still make out everything regardless of what you're trying to cover up."

"Ugh, let me live and pretend that my arms are covering everything up."

Dean continued staring at her as she crossed an arm around her chest trying to block out her nipples that were exposed and brushing against the material was making them constantly hard and yet annoying at the same time.

"Spread your legs."

"What?"

"Spread your legs. Come on." Dean tapped her thighs.

"I… ugh, this is embarrassing."

"It's you and I, why is it embarrassing?"

"It's exposing myself to you, it's just weird."

"Have you never had anyone eat you out before Lanay?"

"Yes but I never like it. I just don't get much pleasure from it, it's weird. I'd rather get down to the fucking."

"Really?" Dean was intrigued while he grabbed her right leg. "This makes a challenge for me, now spread them."

Lanay leaned back on the couch as she threw her left leg over the couch and her right leg was off closing her eyes to being this exposed to someone. The thong didn't hide much of anything and she was happy she got waxed just for this, leaving a stripe of hair on her.

"Hmm…"

"Why does this feel like a visit to my gynecologist?"

"If your doctor is examining you like this and about to do what I'm about to then I would file a complaint against them. Quit closing your eyes."

"I feel weird watching."

"You need to own your sexuality more, now open your eyes."

Lanay slowly opened her eyes to find Dean just looking at her sex. She hated this feeling but also felt slightly turned on from it.

"You're wet."

"It's my natural secretion"

Dean laughed at her words when he finally took a finger and trailed the thong slightly pressing it against her lips. "No rules this time. This is going to be interesting."

"Thank god."

"You get turned on easily."

"Three years."

"It's not that, you're very sexual, you can turn anything into a sexual statement. You don't get to show it often."

"Are you my counselor now?"

"Hmm… in a sense possibly."

Dean slid her thong to the side as his fingers did his slow tease around her lips. The touch was so slight that it was almost like he wasn't touching her at all. His index and middle finger started drawing small circles around her clit as she arched slightly.

"That was easy enough."

"Well duh."

"I should tell you to shut up but I'm going to let your remarks slide."

"Thanks you Mr. Good."

"You're a talker so I'll let you have that."

"One small victory for mankind." Lanay mumbled as his ministrations against her continued.

His middle finger started making small circles under her lips and he could feel her juices flow. "That's my girl. "

"You're seriously a pro at this." Lanay quipped back as he continued to arouse her. "I should start calling you Dr. FeelGOOD"

"Why are you so lame?"

"Why do you like it?" Lanay quipped back.

Dean started pulling at her clit that gave her the ultimate pleasure.

"Oh God."

"Is that your new name for me? Blasphemous woman."

Lanay's breathing quickened while Dean kept pulling at her clit and couldn't even answer.

"How often do you do this to yourself?"

"At least 8 times a week."

"Really?"

"Show me how you pleasure yourself." Dean removed his fingers from her while he sat back. "I'm waiting."

Lanay used her fingers to start moving circles around her vagina not doing the light touching, it was in a clock like motion as she tapped her clit slowly enjoying the pressure of her fingers against herself. She suddenly used her thumb and middle finger to stimulate and rub her clit while Dean watched as she closed her eyes feeling herself getting wetter.

Dean's eyes narrowed and became hooded watching her get herself off. "Keep going."

Her fingers went lower as she touched her lips more gathering some of her juices to rub them on her clit.

"Ohhh shit." The words she moaned out stirred Dean's cock while he kept watching her as she continued slipping lower inserting a finger into her vagina finally.

"Fuckkkk."

"Take your fingers out." Dean kept his voice even just watching her as he slid down the couch getting at eye level with her cunt.

"So fucking wet. I can't not taste you." Dean took a small lick of her juices. "Gotdamn, this is tasty."

His thoughts were to go slow but after the first taste he knew that wasn't going to happen. He started licking around her vagina in a small circle after the first lick, he kept this up for a few minutes feeling her frustration. "Patience is a virtue." Dean said against her thighs.

"I don't have any."

"I thought you didn't like this."

"I thought so too."

"This is what you need a real man that can do this right." Dean moved to her clit using the tip of his tongue to tease her and loved the way she was trying to adjust to get his tongue against her more. He used his mouth to engulf her finally while continuing to use his tongue against her clit and his mouth to suck all her juices. "Your juices are so fucking delicious." Dean said against her.

Lanay was in another world as the breath against her was also giving her arousal. He moved his mouth up more sucking her entire clit into his mouth while she screamed above him.

"That's it my pet, that's it. Scream for me."

Lanay grabbed his hair fucking his mouth as she moved up and down. Dean suddenly inserted a finger into her, then two as she rode him unsure how to handle the stimulation.

"Jon, fuck, fuck, fuck me please."

This time there was no response because he was so concentrated on her keeping his fingers straight inside finding her G-spot again and pressing against it. The sudden movement had her arching off the couch.

"Come on love, give it to me." Dean's fingers kept pressing in and out while his mouth sucked the soul out of her.

"Please, please, please."

Dean smiled against her nether regions when he clamped down and sucked even harder on her clit.

"Fuckkkkk, coming, coming, Jonathan shit... fucking perfect."

Dean continued sucking her as he felt her orgasm hit and flood his fingers while she squeezed the hell out him and continued sucking till she came down.

"Please… red, mango, and pineapples."

Dean laughed as he removed both of his fingers, he sucked one into his mouth before getting on the couch more presenting her with the other. "Taste it."

Lanay's mouth devoured his finger sucking her juices from him hard the same way she sucked him and he got more turned on.

"Damn Lanay."

His lips touched her again as he rutted his shorts covered cock against her thong, wanting her to return the favor but at the same time to just fuck her into oblivion. She continued sucking his finger while kissing him.

"You love your taste don't you?"

"If I don't, can't expect anyone else to." Lanay finally got out removing his finger from her mouth.

"Perfect philosophy."

Lanay didn't speak as he continued to rub himself into her, basically clothes burning and the head of his tip her clit and he focused on bringing her off again. He didn't expect to be so turned on and knew he was going to come like a teenager if they continued this. Her legs wrapped around his body keeping him in place as she ground against him. 

"I'm not in high school anymore." Dean moaned out

"Same but can't stop, don't stop."

Her arms went around his back pulling him closer not believing she was going to come again just from this.

"Fuck, so close Lanay, so close, shit."

"Keep fucking me, keep doing it, please."

"Come for me again, come Lanay. Right fucking now."

Her back arched once again pressing herself against him as he did the same in his shorts.

"Fuckkkkkk, holy shit! Jonathan, fucking Jonathan… fuck..."

"Lanay, how the hell..." Dean got out in large breath not believing how easy he just came and in his damn shorts.

They kissed again, slowly as their tongued intertwined and Lanay had a feeling she wouldn't be the same after the weekend with Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean looked over at Lanay next to him in the guest bed, he decided against taking her to his because well, Renee has been it more times than he could count. Last night didn't go anywhere near how he expected it to and without even realizing he let her take control of him instead of the other way around. He loved watching her face when she came; it was so ethereal and beautiful watching her mouth open and her eyes squint.

She stirred a bit next to him and he learned that she didn't like cuddling which made him laugh because he was the same way. He tried it knowing a lot of women prefer that after sex but she rolled away from him smiling and explaining how she feels suffocated.

His eyes got darker flashing back to how easy she made HIM come and there wasn't even any penetration. The last time he was even inside of her was 4 months ago today, he wondered if she remembered. It was never that easy for him to reach his peak and here she was managing to get him off without even touching him. He wasn't even sure how to take that from her but he ignored it as his phone rung next to him. He hurriedly grabbed it from the dresser walking out the room.

"Yo."

"Yo back at cha man meat."

"Stop calling me that Renee." Dean chuckled trying to get away from the guest room to not disturb Lanay as he went downstairs to the living room.

"I was just thinking of you and I know you're an early bird unlike me."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Hair dye and sister's birthday of course. I wish I was out there with you instead but I'll see you Monday, besides we have a fun weekend coming up."

Renee mentioning the next weekend reminded him he couldn't fly Lanay out and he felt a bit down about it but kept his voice hidden.

"Horseback riding and camping of course."

"The shit I let you get me into."

"Ah, it's not shit girl, it's being one with nature, letting your inner wildebeest run wild."

Renee was laughing. "I don't have an inner wildebeest."

"Do you not see what I see in the morning?"

"You son of a bitch!" Renee screamed while still laughing at him.

Dean was about to respond when a sudden movement behind him stopped him and Lanay was near the bottom of the steps not saying anything and her eyes didn't give away her thoughts either.

"Jon?" Renee questioned when she didn't hear anything.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"So what did you do last night?"

"I didn't do much. I mainly worked out, enjoyed the mountain air and chilled at home."

"You're so dull, so no bar?"

"No, no bar." Dean got off the couch and walked closer to Lanay on the steps while still on the phone. "I just had a few drinks at home."

"You didn't touch my bottle of wine I left there did you?"

"Renee, you know I'm a beer man." Dean didn't know what made him do it but he reached out and caressed Lanay's hand and slowly trailed up her arms. "It helps quench my thirst easier."

"You are a thirsty fellow."

"Oh I'm very thirsty." Dean continued keeping his eyes on Lanay grabbing her and pulling her closer to him and managing to keep the phone against his ear.

Lanay tried not to make any sounds but she wanted to pull away, yes, she knew he had a girlfriend and even said she didn't care but to touch her while he was on the phone was a bit too much.

"That sounds like an invitation."

"I'm an inviting man too." Dean let her go and placed a finger against his lips to make her quiet as his lips attacked her neck softly.

"What kind of man aren't you then?"

"You tell me." Dean quipped back as he laid Lanay down on the steps and his tongue slowly went to Lana's breasts that were still in the flimsy lingerie, licking around her nipples.

"Oh I have a bunch to say to that but I don't have a whole day conversation to waste on you right now."

"Is that so?" Dean bit Lana's nipple gently while she bit her lip and put her hand over her mouth.

"Aren't we in a playful mood toady?"

"I'm always ready to play, you should know this." Dean bit her nipple harder and Lanay found herself biting her own lip to not make a sound as he went back and forth between biting and gently licking.

"What the hell are you doing over there? What are you chewing or eating?"

"I'm about to eat some breakfast. . ." Dean went lower down her body pulling her legs up glad she didn't put the thong back on as he gave her a few licks.

"What are you eating?"

"Hmm…" Dean sucked her clit in his mouth gently before pulling away. "It's nothing much, just got a banana I'm going to mix into some chocolate, might add some nuts to it."

"That is not breakfast."

"It's the breakfast of champs Renee, you're lost." Dean pulled down his shorts not even thinking of needing protection before he made Lanay turn around bending over the steps and quickly slid into her. He almost blew his cover at that point wanting to yell out at the fact of being inside her again and without anything. He was being stupid and losing himself as he slowly pulled out only to powerfully thrust inside going deeper while grinding himself into her.

"Renee, I'm going to call you back. I need to pull myself together so I can make breakfast the right way since you're getting on me."

"Fine, fine. Love you man-meat."

"Love you too." Dean said absently making sure he hung up the phone before dropping it to the steps. "Shit Lanay, fucking hell…" Dean knew he needed to stop, should stop what he was doing and truly pull himself together but he was in too deep as he grabbed her lips forcefully pulling her back towards him.

"Fucking asshole." Lanay moaned out however upset by the display he just put on with his girlfriend on the phone. "The hell was that?" Lanay was trying to get her thoughts together but at the moment most of her mind was filled with nothing but Jonathan, he was all over her skin and it was on fire.

Dean didn't respond because he didn't have an answer for her. He couldn't explain what made him so brazen in the moment and what if Lanay did decide to speak out but he knew deep down she wouldn't. He started thrusting into her harder because he didn't realize how much he missed this, missed being inside of her, and only after one time of sex. His fingers went underneath her body and started flying over her clit, he had to bring her to orgasm first, and it was the gentleman's way. He angled his cock to hit her G-spot as well as rubbing against her clitoral hood each thrust while her eyes got big.

"Fucking, fucking, hate you." Lanay rubbed herself against him and he never knew someone could get this tight, her walls were clamped down and he knew he was going to have to pull out soon.

"Come on baby, hate me... show me how much you hate me."

Lana's head went back as she released on him and the flood Dean felt had him on the edge, he kept thrusting inside of her knowing he was close as he grabbed her hair that was in a ponytail still thrusting inside her through her orgasm. She suddenly tightened her walls again using her muscles and he felt like he couldn't move as he gave a final thrust, quickly pulling out getting his seed on her ass and his steps.

Lanay was breathing heavy and felt so sore and Dean was in another world not believing that he just did that. They didn't speak for a while as Lanay got up slowly and went back upstairs not saying a word to him. She was confused by what she was feeling as a part of her wanted to leave after hearing him on the phone and the other part didn't care about Renee or her feelings in the matter.

Dean followed behind her confused by his actions as well as she took off the clothes. He felt his dick stir again as he watched and she walked to the bathroom.

"That was different and I don't know how to feel right now."

"Which part was different?"

"Fucking someone while their girlfriend is on the damn phone, that part." Lanay rolled her eyes at him.

"You roll your eyes a lot."

"Cause I see so much bullshit I can't help it." She grabbed a towel wrapping it around her.

"You have a potty mouth."

"Sue me."

Dean came to her wrapping her into a hug. "Take a shower; I'll make you some breakfast."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing it, I'm ignoring it"

"haha. Whatever Jon."

"I don't know what came over me but the way you were standing there and I was thinking about how I hadn't fucked you in 4 months."

"It has been 4 months today."

"So, I wanted to celebrate our fuck-a-versary and unfortunately, Renee called at the wrong time."

Lanay wanted to ask him what were his thoughts on doing that while on the phone but she found she didn't care at this moment.

"Fine. Go make me breakfast."

"I should make you make me some damn breakfast." Dean mumbled at her.

"Hey." Dean looked up at her while she moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Happy fuck-a-versary to you too."

"Not mad?"

"Not anymore." Lanay shook her head not wanting to admit that she was turned on by his actions as well. Their relationship was just sex, no feelings, nothing more.

A/N: Next few chapters are going to get interesting to say the least for these two.


	9. Chapter 9

Lanay ate the breakfast Dean made and was grateful to be back in her sweats that of course were his merchandise and a shirt. This is where she felt the most comfortable; Dean raised an eyebrow at her attire when she came downstairs but he appreciated her.

"Come here." Lanay demanded as she held the forkful of pancakes in her hand.

"What?"

"Come here Jon!" Lanay went into a whiny voice smiling as he walked closer. "I've always wanted to do this to someone that wasn't a kid." She slowly fed the fork into his mouth as he chewed the pancakes keeping his eyes on her.

"Wouldn't this work better if you made it?"

"Do you want me to make you something? How about I make dinner? Are you planning on keeping me hostage here all weekend or can I leave the house?"

"My plan was to keep you hostage and make you succumb to me but…" Dean shook his head realizing that his whole plan of executing control over her wasn't working and it seemed to be the other way around. The dynamic that they had wasn't one that he could stop and he realized he enjoyed her company rather than just dominating her, she was on equal footing with him when she let her guard down and enjoyed that.

"But I'm too much of a bitch to let that happen." Lanay finished. "I'm not trying to disrupt your plans but if you need a consolation domination prize, that moment on the steps had me. You were all I wanted; I felt under a spell and the sorcery was Jonathan Good."

"Really? Tell me more."

Lanay picked up another fork of eggs pretending she was going to give it to him before eating it herself. "Protein is essential in a diet."

"I got some protein for you."

"Oh I bet you do and I would drink it like a milkshake, put it in a glass and hand me a straw." Lanay grabbed his face as she kissed his lips gently.

The imagery Dean had of her drinking him in a cup had him on edge as he put his hands on her thighs. "Don't' start nothing you can't finish."

"I'm not starting anything; you made a comment and I gave my two cents on it. That's it." Lanay smiled at him while grabbing a pineapple as she sucked it into her mouth before feeding him the rest.

"You're sex on wheels."

"I don't skate and my car isn't here so maybe it's 'I'm sex in this chair.'"

"You are a sexual being. I don't even think I can control you."

"You don't think or you don't want to. I'm here as a willing participant in the Mr. Good show." Lanay challenged him while picking up another pineapple.

Dean thought back on her words hating that she was right in a sense. He knew that he could but a part of him didn't want to either. He enjoyed her, didn't want to see her in a submissive role.

"Don't kill me for asking." Lanay interrupted his thoughts. "Why haven't you tried this with your girl?" After the morning they had together she didn't feel comfortable saying her name anymore.

Dean shrugged. "Just hasn't come up."

"She might be into it, you never know."

"Maybe." Dean shrugged his shoulders feeling uncomfortable having a feeling where the conversation was going to go next.

"Do you feel guilty?"

"Honestly, no. I wanted you. I still want you."

Lanay nodded her head agreeing with him, his relationship status didn't faze her after the shower because she was here and knew that if it continued she would end up catching deeper feelings for him.

"You know I'm on the IUD." Lanay said unexpectedly. "I mean, I know it doesn't mean anything but you didn't use protection."

"That was dumb for me."

"I'm clean. I told you 3 years not saying this is a go ahead to continue but just wanted to tell you that."

"Well, thanks."

"I know it doesn't warrant a response but you're welcome."

"Hmm… so back to my original question am I on house arrest till tomorrow?"

Dean felt a certain way knowing she was leaving tomorrow, he felt so relaxed with her it was like hanging with his best friend that wasn't Roman and getting great sex from.

"Yeah. You know, cameras and all that."

Lanay shrugged a bit disappointed she couldn't explore Vegas more but understood it was the life she chose or the moment because in spite of her reservations in life, this isn't something she could carry on forever.

Dean took notice of her face and it seemed to fall a bit and he could tell she was thinking too deeply.

"Hey you."

"Hey you." Lanay said back with a sad smile but tried to right her face to hide her emotions but being an open book wasn't easy.

Dean leaned in closer to her and kissed her forehead softly. "Turn it off."

"Just did." Lanay smiled enjoying their closeness and the intimacy of the moment.

Dean took her hands in his as he caressed her fingers in his. He understood where her thinking was; he knew that once she left she was going to invade his thoughts again.

"I get you."

"Good. Mr. Good. Why the hell is your last name 'Good'; it's like an opening for too much shit."

"I can treat you Mr. Good."

"That was so corny, my word." Lanay started laughing glad the moment was back to their comradery.

"I got some more corny lines."

"You either got them from popsicles or laffy taffy."

"Both, pet, both. I'm a man of many tastes."

"That sounds like an invitation."

"It is but not right now. I'm going to take a shower and then we're going to watch some movies."

"Ooh fun" Lanay said sarcastically. "You know in my experience movies always lead to sex right, Netflix and Chill is that for a reason."

"Only lames can't watch a damn movie without wanting to fuck."

"If it's boring or if we're watching a porno. Ooh, are we going to watch a porno?"

Dean rubbed the stubble on his cheek. "We should make our own movie."

"Only if I can keep it. I don't trust anyone to have me on film."

"Who has more to lose here?"

"Both of us."

Dean found himself rolling his eyes before kissing her on the lips suddenly. "Your mouth tastes like syrup and pineapples. I never thought this taste would be delicious in my life."

Lanay felt high from the kiss after he pulled away. "You are the best kisser."

"I've heard this before."

"I take it back then, I don't want your head to get any bigger."

"You've seen my big head and you can take it so you're good." Dean winked at her while standing up. "Shower then movies."

"Fine. Fine."

Lanay and Dean enjoyed the rest of the weekend talking, watching movies, and a lot of sex. Sunday came quickly and she was due to head back to the airport in a few hours but was in the bed with Dean after another steamy session. He did allow her free roam of his kitchen to make dinner and wasn't surprised that she could cook, keeping him full in more ways than one.

"I'm going to miss you." Her fingers played in his hair with her words. "I mean, you now." Lanay tried not get mushy with him but her words were true. She hated that she was going to miss him but after spending all this time with him she hated she wouldn't see him for God knew how long.

Dean rubbed his hands on her arms glad to have this moment with her. "I can say the same"

"You can but you won't?"

"I will miss you too." Dean said finally.

Lanay didn't speak for a while as she enjoyed the last moments they had together. She hated getting to know him more because it made it harder for her to leave and she knew she caught feelings that was deeper than just sex.

"I need to shower so I can get ready to go."

"Just a few more minutes." Dean responded not letting her go.

"A few more minutes will turn into a few more hours and I'll miss my flight." Lanay tangled herself from him as she went to the shower. Dean's initial thoughts were to join her but he knew he would want to have sex with her again and while the feeling was nothing that he wanted to stop he watched her walk out.

"What did I just get into?" Dean asked out loud once she was out of ear shot. His whole planning on showing her his dominate nature was hit and mess. The weekend ended up being more of a date and more intimate than he expected. Their last session included him making love to her, it wasn't by request but he knew he wouldn't see her for a while so he wanted to savor every moment they had and took it slow. The deep slow thrusts brought tears to her eyes and he could still feel and hear her moans against him.

 _Meanwhile_

Lanay was in the shower letting the water hit her as she thought back to her moments with Dean. She was still in disbelief that this weekend happened however the feelings she had for him couldn't be denied anymore. She was used to turning men down and doing her that he swooped into her life and was dominating it in his own way. The weekend on control was more than just a body control but he wormed his way into her and she almost felt like crying knowing she had to go back to her life pretending it didn't mean anything.

"The distance will be good; you will get back on track and just move on." Lanay said into the shower water. She knew that wasn't the case, she liked him a lot. "He has a fucking girlfriend that he will see tomorrow, go camping with, and can take in public. You're just some good pussy." Lanay rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming while she washed herself. "Just let it go, when you leave here try to leave him behind."

She already knew this wasn't going to happen however. She couldn't just walk away from him, it was fucking Dean Ambrose.

"You're the other woman, anything that you're expecting isn't going to happen." What did she expect to happen though? She wished she could shut her brain off but her thoughts kept going. He described Renee as his perfect woman so what did she think was going to happen once she left.

She turned the shower off and exited trying to keep her face straight while grabbing the towel. "Hey Dean?" Lanay called out before being pressed against the bathroom door.

'Took fucking forever." Dean mumbled pressing her back against the door as he kissed her deeply.

"Woah, whoa. I'm clean now." Lanay said turning her head.

"I'm thirsty." Dean started licking the droplets of water off of her.

'There's a bottle of water right there." Lanay pushed him off of her gently.

"One for the road."

"We just had 'one for the road' like twenty minutes ago."

"Well one more."

"You're such a horny toad. I need to get ready to go to the airport."

Dean groaned and pouted out the room but a part of it was he wasn't ready to see her leave.

Lanay got dressed in record time and packed up her bag including the number that Dean got her to wear. "I just called an uber, it will be here in five minutes." Lanay stated walking downstairs to Dean on the couch coming behind him to put her arms around his neck. "Thank you for an amazing weekend."

Dean took her hands in his as he kissed her. "My pleasure."

She let him go coming around to sit on the couch as he immediately placed his arm around her pulling her closer. She hated how the fit was so good feeling his thick arm around her.

"We need to plan another weekend together."

"Probably not till next month. I have a lot of things at work to take care of plus my boys."

"Understandable, just let me know."

"I will."

Lanay checked her phone seeing the driver was outside. "Well, this is bye."

Dean nodded before picking her up suddenly and kissing her again. Her legs immediately straddled his waist and the kiss got deeper.

"Mm… keep that up and I won't be able to go."

"Same."

"See ya' Mr. Good."

"See you around Niece Lanay." Dean gave her another kiss on the lips as he walked her towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Lanay was at home over a week and didn't hear anything from Dean not that she expected it but hated she missed him in spite of it all. She avoided watching anything wrestling related not wanting to miss him more than she already did and maybe his method of control hit her more than she thought.

It was around midnight and a weekend she had to herself again as she laid on her couch scrolling through her phone and sat up quickly looking at the photos she found. The photos of a smiling Dean and Renee panged her heart, she remembered his conversation about going camping and horseback riding with Renee but seeing the pictures in her face semi-hurt. It was a reminder of what she would never have and what she was, a side chick. The person who was held in the shadows, kept away from him, she couldn't text him even if she wanted.

She hated having feelings for someone that could never reciprocate those especially in public.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" She looked at the pictures again seeing that he was genuinely happy. She couldn't help but wonder if he thought of her. _Of course not Niece, you're a warm hole that's not his girlfriend._

Lanay got up grabbing the bottle of wine and ignoring the glass as she popped it up and drank from the bottle to wattle in her own self-pity.

"You are so fucking pathetic and fucking talking to yourself right now."

Lanay took another swig from the bottle eyeing the pictures again; she started doubting everything while continuing drinking doubting everything within herself, her looks, her nonchalant attitude; she kept drinking until the bottle was empty.

Despite her mind telling her it was a bad idea she text Dean, something simple, something neutral just to see if he would respond: _ey u_

"Dammit, auto correct let me down, supposed to be an h." Lanay got up grabbing a second bottle after hearing her text message signal. She knew she was going to need her trusty friend alcohol before she read this. She popped the top off her red wine taking a big gulp from the bottle.

 _Finally._

"Finally?" Lanay hated talking to herself. It was a habit she tried to break but knew as long as she didn't answer she was in the clear.

 _Finally? Jonathan bye. You had ample opportunity to write me as wlel. Fuck. I don't feel like tryna to auto correct that, why isn't my auto correct working right?'_

 _Are you drunk?_

 _Are you balding? Both answers will equate to yes._

 _Are you okay?_

 _Have fun camping? You and Renee look good together BTW. I never realized how dirty you too look togheter. Fuck! *you *dirty *toghether gotdammit! *together._

 _Wouldn't it be easier to just erase and correct?_

 _Wouldn't it be easier for you to just… idk I can't think. Have fun with your girlfriena._

Lanay continued drinking not even realizing what she was saying at this moment as she downed the second bottle and the effects of the liquor were making her crazy in addition to slight nausea.

 _She's in the bathroom and I was going to text you anyway._

 _Surreeeeee yo were, full of shit. *you fuck! Oh I can spell that right. Hey, full sentence with no errors, be proud._

On the other end Dean was chuckling at her spelling mistakes shocked she text him first but getting to talk to her in this state of mind was interesting. Renee was in the shower and he couldn't deny he missed Lanay; she was a different type of woman than Renee, yet they were similar at the same time.

 _Are you okay?_

 _I'm fineeeeeeee Mr. Good. Can't you tell by my seplling? FUCK! I can't even spell spelling right. Why must auto correct let me down so much? I want to cry…. This is a travesty… a conspiracy between you and my phone to fuck me over._

 _What?_

 _You and your fuckig control *fcuking *fuaak *fucking! Control. You won Jon, you fucking won. I can't think of nothing but you well, Roman is in there too and maybe Bray, okay and sometimes Dolph but it's primarily you, fucking you of all people and your'e out houseback riding, wait.. No... that sodesn't sound right._

Dean was about to respond before another text came through.

 _HORSEBACK. I CAN FUCKING SPELL!_

 _How much are you drinking?_

 _2 bottles, about to go for number 3. I have a winery here but you wouldn't know that cuase you never been here._

 _A winery you say? I thought you were a beer girl?_

 _I am. I love beer but wine is my go to because it's readily available. I got a whole mini fridfe full of wine but you wouldn't know that. Ugh, why am I writing you? Go to your girlfirned_

 _*fridge girlfriend_

 _She's busy and you're occupying my time right now._

 _Oh, I'm sorry to be a nuisance to your life._

 _Did I ever say that you were?_

 _No. but I haven't heard from you all week, I hatre you._

 _I think you like me Lanay._

 _I hate you._

 _Hate is another form of love._

 _Don't you dare quote Enzo at me, fuck why you aren't Enzo? This would be more entertaining._

 _How many guys have you went through?_

 _Just you but I'm going to pick more, juts wathc fuck you Jon, I'm going for your buddies now._

 _Never. I've imprinted on you._

 _Oh god, please don't tell me you watch Twilight, oh god, you're loseing sexiness. You watch fucking Twilight._

 _You say fucking a lot? Do you want me to fuck you Lanay?_

 _I do. Happy now?_

 _I want to fuck you. I wish I was there now especially with you in this mood. I can just picture you going wild with your mouth on my cock, bouncing that big ass on my dick, grabbing your tits. I have to see you._

 _Nope. You're with the little lady and not here with me._

 _I want to be there with you._

 _But you with her, fucking her and I'm here alone with my 3th bottle of wine. Wait, 3th isn't a word, why didn't my phone correct that?_

 _Do you want me to answer that question?_

 _No. no. forget it hve a good night. *have_

 _I want to be with you tonight. I thought about you all fucking week._

Lanay bit her lip as she smiled at her phone, almost finishing her 3rd bottle of the wine as the room started spinning slightly.

 _Same. Why didn't you warn me about?_

Dean understood her message in spite of the question not being finished.

 _I didn't know._

 _I can't be the 1_ _st_ _and won't be the last but… goodnight Dean the woom is spinning and phone is gonan slip from my hands._

 _You are the first and I'm getting you drunk the next time I see you._

 _No, no alcohol is the devil's piss and that's why it makes me do evil things._

Dean couldn't help but laugh again while hearing the water shut off. He knew Renee was coming back and he had to go back into boyfriend mode with her.

 _Rub yourself to me._

 _Pass myself out to cursing you out instead._

 _I'll see you next weekend._

 _Come here._

Dean didn't respond as he quickly deleted his messages upon hearing Renee coming out be had a feeling he was going to have to make a trip soon.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own any of the WWE related characters.

Dean put his phone away but couldn't stop smiling at Lanay's text message; she was always candid with him but tonight it was escalated due to the amounts of alcohol she was drinking. Renee came out the bathroom wearing nothing but his t-shirt while climbing into his bed.

"Your shower is truly amazing." Renee smiled cuddling against him. "I almost forgot you were in the bed for a moment."

Dean didn't respond to her as his mind was still on the texts from Lanay and what he wanted to do was re-read them however it was too late due to him deleting them. Renee never went through his phone but just his luck she would choose today.

"Something on your mind?"

"Nah, it's nothing." Dean put his arm around her pulling her closer to him even though he wanted to pull away.

Renee started rubbing her legs against him trying to stir him since it has been awhile since they were intimate and kissing the stubble on his jaw.

"I love it when you don't shave." Renee's lips kept moving against him and Dean found that through all her trying he couldn't get in the mood. Renee's small hands went to his soft penis attempting to arouse him. She finally tried putting her mouth on him in hopes that it would work and still Dean wouldn't come to attention.

"Is everything okay?" Renee removed her lips from him a bit embarrassed that nothing she did would stir him.

Dean let out a deep breath watching as she came back to eye level with him before pulling her into a kiss. "I think I'm a bit tired but you know I can use my mouth on you."

"No. I'm tired too." Renee said dejectedly.

"You weren't a few seconds ago. Come on Renee." Dean kissed her even deeper feeling her body respond to his.

"No, Jon. I'm fine. Serious." Renee kissed his lips lightly. "I'm honestly tired too after all that outdoors stuff. I don't know how I let you rope me into it."

"You're my personal cattle."

Renee elbowed him lightly while her mind was also on why he didn't respond to her. They never had an issue with intimacy before and it was a bit unnerving but she went with his explanation before closing her eyes in his arms.

Dean on the other hand couldn't sleep thinking about what just happened. He was attracted to Renee, she was his dream; the one that saved him in life. He didn't know where he would be without her however at the same time he couldn't help but think about the underline reason behind it.

 _Later that Week_

Lanay was yawning as she laid in bed after putting the boys to bed; it was a long week and all she wanted to do was relax. She was taking the boys to the movies and bowling in the morning before they headed out for the weekend. A sudden knock on the door startled her; thinking it was a neighbor or someone and ignored it by felt her heart rate rise. She hated when people knocked on her door unexpectedly; she was suspicious by nature and hoped whomever it was would go away.

Her phone started going off and she had a feeling it was the person behind the door.

 _Open up._

"Fucking hell." Lanay touched her lips as she read the name and ran towards the door. "It can't be, how the hell did he figure this out?"

Lanay checked the peephole to make sure she wasn't being tricked by someone but no one else could play a trick on her like this other than him. She pulled the door open and was immediately pushed against her coat closet with kisses.

"Fucking missed you and this."

Dean's lips attacked her in more of a possessive manner when Lanay finally pushed him off. "How? Why? What? I'm so lost. What the fuck?"

"You should be happier to see me."

"You're in my damn apartment right now and my kids are here… so... I don't know."

"Jonathan loves the kids."

"Uh-huh, not mine, now shut up and let me lock the door."

Lanay moved away from him to lock the door as he looked around at all her pictures of her family and kids on the wall.

"You resemble both your parents, more of your mom but you got your dad's nose."

"Astute observation Watson." Lanay quoted Sherlock Holmes before turning around. "Explain now."

"There's a lot you can do when someone spends time at their place for a weekend. You can see their plane ticket for one, isn't that right NIECE?" Dean emphasized her last name and she knew he figured out her full name. "Besides being friends with Colby teaches you a lot in life; Google is a powerful weapon." Dean mentioning Seth's name made her smile for some reason that she hated; it was her nature to smile whenever her favorites spoke positive or just of each other.

"You searched my name."

"The internet is a scary place; I stay away from it for a reason." Dean continued. "I had to see you."

"Had to see me." Lanay repeated watching him as he continued looking at her pictures of her family. She felt uncomfortable with Dean seeing her kids, her mom, her dad, and her siblings.

"I fucking missed you." Dean trailed his fingers over her picture. "I meant that and I'm here. I have to fly out tomorrow morning."

"What does this mean?"

"It means, we have to make the most of tonight." Dean finally looked at her taking in her sweats and tank top.

"Fucking hell Jon."

"You like me. You all but admitted it to me in that text and here I am can't get it up for Renee so I guess that means I like you too."

"You what?" 

"I like you. God, why does everything have to sound like high school with us?"

"You couldn't get it up for Renee?" Lanay raised her eyebrow not paying attention to his words after that.

"Yeah, me, of all fucking people suffered from erectile dysfunction while my beautiful girlfriend has her mouth on my dick."

"TMI"

"No. I couldn't do shit with her all fucking weekend and I realized it was because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You." Dean looked at her up and down with his words; she was free from of any makeup and her hair was tied in a bun and he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. "I need you."

Lanay didn't say anything to him while staring at him. He still had on his leather jacket and she knew it had to be 80 degrees out even at night but it was the middle of June in the Midwest. "Give me your coat." She took it to put it on the hanger when he came behind her not saying anything but just holding her. She hated how easy it was to succumb to his charms as she laid her head on his chest. "Missed you too."

"Even though I'm balding?"

"Don't bring that up; that night never happened."

"Oh but it was so fun. Have you found any of my buddies to fuck yet?"

"Not yet but I have prospects."

"Can they treat you like this though?"

"You mean popping in at my home to see me? No, that's only you."

Dean smiled behind while placing a light kiss on her earlobe. "Keep it that way."

He let her go before settling himself on her couch. "Law and Order really?"

"I'm an old lady."

"You're barely 30."

"2 years your senior, respect your elders young man"

"You know I roll my eyes now. I attribute this to how much you do it."

"You always had it in you. I just helped bring it out of you." Lanay sat next to him as his arm instantly went around her and her leg went over his.

"Criminal Intent is the best one."

"Thank fucking God I chose you; you have such great taste."

Dean gave her another kiss feeling serene just having her this close to him and he could tell she felt the same. It was almost as if they were one; the closeness they felt together. They didn't speak for at least an hour as the episodes kept going before Lanay kissed his cheek.

"I did miss you. I fucking missed you."

"Ah, you're showing why Netflix and chill can't be a thing?"

"Could you shut up so I can seduce you before you leave?"

"I'm in your role Lanay."

"Pick a name." Lanay mumbled against his neck licking it slowly.

"Hmm... you make it hard."

"I can tell." Lanay grabbed his penis through his jeans feeling it already erect just for her.

"You…."

"Yes me. Wearing too many fucking clothes. I have to make this count, don't I?"

"Why don't' you disrobe me?"

"Why don't you just take your fucking clothes off so I can have my way with you? We both know why you're here so let's skip the formalities."

"This is why you're my girl?" 

"Your girl?"

Dean rubbed his face while taking his shirt off. "You know what I mean."

"I don't but I'm going to let my mind wander."

"You want to be."

"No comment." Lanay went back to her ministrations as she licked his exposed chest.

"No comment you say?"

"Are you turning the tables on me by continuing talking while I do this?" Lanay moved her mouth down to his nipple slowly licking it and biting it between her teeth.

"It's fun isn't it?"

"I don't know yet, a bit unnerving to talk while I'm doing this."

"It was different for me too when you kept doing it."

"I'm a talker"

"You're talking now." Dean motioned at her when she was on her knees in front of him, freeing his cock from the confines of his jeans.

"No underwear."

"It gets in the way."

"Exactly." Lanay engulfed him in her mouth sucking him to full hardness while Dean thrusted in her mouth. "You taste so delicious." Lanay spoke around his dick using her left hand to guide more of him into her mouth. "So fucking addicted to your taste."

"It will taste even better somewhere else. I can't wait for this."

Lanay hated how easy it was for him to get her aroused. He didn't even have to do anything just look at her and she was ready. She removed her lips from him standing up to remove the sweats and stood over him before straddling his waist.

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fucking sure."

Lanay took his words to heart as she slowly descended onto his hard dick biting her lip slowly to get adjusted to him inside of her again. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her and they both moaned out their ecstasy.

"Let me take control." Lanay moaned out as she slowly started bouncing above him.

Dean nodded unable to respond loving the feel of her; she was the perfect fit, the tight glove that he needed right now. She kept clenching and unclenching her muscles around him at the perfect time as she grinded on his dick. She worked him perfectly, kept him on the edge.

"Kiss me." Lanay demanded.

The slow kiss of their union was perfect to her as he couldn't control himself as he thrusted himself upwards into her.

"Lanay…" Dean moaned into her mouth. They were both drawing out their ecstasy, enjoying finally being together.

"Jon..."

Lanay continued riding his and his hands found hers, slowly squeezing them. "Fucking beautiful, you're so fucking beautiful right now the way you're riding my cock."

Lanay moaned riding him faster as her climax built.

"That's it, I want to feel you flood my dick with your juices."

Lanay's breathing got quicker in between their couch ride. Dean grabbed her hips still allowing her the control as she bounced on him more.

"Gonna come, gonna fucking come." She repeated keeping him squeezed on her.

"So fucking tight Lanay."

"Yes, for you."

"All for me?"

"Just for you."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." Dean grabbed her hips tighter holding her into place as she came all over him. He kept fucking into her as she came down from her high feeling himself about to release. He knew his actions were stupid, had conversations in his head but he couldn't stop the release inside of her.

"Take this shit. Take this come."

Dean released inside of her and she held all of him in not questioning the possible repercussions of their actions.

"Fucking hell Jonathan. Fucking love your dick."

Lanay moved slowly, pushing his long hair away from his eyes. "Fucking love you." She whispered against his lips before kissing him.


	12. Chapter 12

Lanay pulled away from Dean after her confession that even shocked her from saying it. She shook her head before getting off of him. "Need to shower; I feel gross."

"Why do I feel like this is some sort of insult?"

"It probably is underneath." She shrugged before smiling at him.

"May as well let me join. I can't get back on the plane smelling of this." Dean didn't know why he was playing along with her and not saying anything about her proclamation.

"Just be quiet. I don't want the kids waking up."

"Hey, you think I'm that loud?" Dean cocked his head to the side and smirked at her.

"You are so damn lucky you are sexy cause in my heyday I would kick you out right now."

"Get up." Lanay took his hand helping him stand up. She stayed holding his hand for a moment unsure of what made her confess something she still wasn't sure about. Her relationships were never happy; she either fucked them and left them and could only say she was in love once and after that ending swore it off. _Do I love you or just love the way you make me feel? What the hell do I know about love, it doesn't do shit for you anyways._

"We'll talk about it later." Dean bent down and kissed her nose knowing her mind.

Lanay exhaled out loud before walking towards her bathroom. "My place is obviously not as big as yours but here is my bathroom." She suddenly felt insecure with her humble little apartment. It wasn't as big as Dean but she also didn't have his money.

"Do you think I care? I'm not going to look around and go man, your apartment is only 800 square feet. I'm out."

Lanay shrugged without responding watching as he took his pants off and admired his butt. It wasn't big and didn't have much shape to it but it was so well toned as she took her clothes off hating her body; she was never thin and Dean didn't know but every time he looked at her she shrunk into herself.

She allowed Dean to step into the shower first while taking towels out the closer and watched as he rinsed his head and she realized how tired he appeared to be. She stepped in behind him taking the towel and washing his back.

"I've always wanted my own personal back washer."

"Black washer? What?"

"BACK. BACK washer. Damn, Niece." He turned around smiling at her. "I mean you're more to me than that but it's an extra quality I need in a woman."

Lanay rolled her eyes handing him the towel. "Wash your damn self." She picked up her towel and started washing up while Dean watched.

"Stop looking at me."

"What?" Dean approached her as much as he could. "This shower is pointless now that I think about it."

Dean picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he found her opening easily, sliding in.

"How was your day?"

"Are you really about to have sex and talk?"

"You got me intrigued with this now. You can never shut up." Dean slowly slid in and out of her while still holding her up. "So how was your day?"

"It was fine, hmm… great."

"So you love me huh?"

"No... I like you and confusing emotions for love."

"You're lying." Dean gave a hard jab inside of her. "You love me."

"I like you, a lot a fucking lot more than I should but I don't love you."

"Stop lying." Dean continued pounding into her. "Just say it."

"Nope."

"Fucking say it Niece."

"It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you like them." Lanay whispered against him trying to ignore how he was making her feel. She changed the quote on her favorite novelist Agatha Christie from love to like. She had to take it back, she didn't love him even though deep in her heart she knew it wasn't true but how can you love someone that couldn't reciprocate the same emotions?

Dean didn't say anything other than stare into her eyes as he continued his ministrations. The conversation was deep for them, deeper than their initial conversations at his house. This one could form a relationship that he was already in.

Lanay had a feeling something was going to go left as she grinded on him in the shower, allowing him to go deeper inside of her while the water cascaded over them. This was a short term fling, she couldn't continue knowing she was getting feelings. It was all fun and games at first but with him in her own, the texting, the trips. She was 32, she wanted to experience a relationship and couldn't continue on this path.

"Just make me come." Lanay said.

"I got it."

Dean slowly dragged allowing his dick to rub against her clit and seeing the sadness in her eyes almost stopped him.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Lanay felt herself building up again as he did exactly what she asked and continued fucking into her feeling the pressure building inside and finally coming over him and he came in her a second time that night.

"Gotta re-shower." Lanay chuckled when he let her down slowly.

"Yeah."

Neither of them spoke as they restarted their shower and got out. Lanay threw on one of his t-shirts and he threw his clothes back on and they reentered the living room sitting on the couch.

"My flight leaves in a few hours."

"Oh, do you want me to call you a cab or something?"

"Nah. I got it." Dean scooted closer to her.

"So you love me?"

"You won't let this go."

"I can't."

"I don't know what I feel for you. I like you a lot, more than I should probably and I know in the end I'm going to end up being the one hurt. It sucks. I didn't expect this because I'm normally so detached from everything but here we are." Lanay ran her hands through her wet hair before smiling up at him. "I can't 100% say I love but I can say it with 80% certainty. It's not like I didn't know you other than more emotionally but what I did know before this drew me in. You drew me in and you did win control over me in some ways even if it wasn't your initial plan to have it this way but…" Lanay trailed off when he drew her in closer. "I don't want you to say it back out of pity, just please don't do that."

"I couldn't disrespect you like that."

"Thanks."

"Why do I feel like you're ending it?"

"I am. I have to."

"If I hadn't asked were you going to tell me?"

"Probably not."

"If I text will you answer?"

Lanay shook her head at him. "Probably not. It will hurt to hit delete but I have those 2 in the bedroom to think about and my own feelings. You'll find happiness with Renee; I trust you will. You already did before us."

Dean's arm started to trail up and down her arm not believing what was happening.

"Emotions are a silly thing and I thought I turned them off but you brought them back up again. Damn you."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't mean it jackass."

"How can you still be mean to me at this time?"

"You should probably get ready to go. I know you're tired and I would let you sleep here but…"

"But it's too much for you huh?"

"Yeah. It's too much for me."

Dean removed his arms hating the empty feeling he was getting already and not knowing what to do with it but he couldn't give her what she wanted. It was a one-off; he wanted to control her and he did but not in the way he expected. He took his phone out to get an uber to the airport while donning his jacket and pulling out his sunglasses

"Will you still come to the shows?"

"Not for a while."

"So I won't see you?"

"Not for a while."

"Damn. Okay." He wanted to say more but knew his words were going to make it worst.

"Uber is fucking quick at this time."

"I guess it is."

"Well…" Dean trailed off having so much to say to the girl in front of him, he wanted to hold her.

"Well you got someone you got your claws into and going to make her happy." Lanay finished knowing that wasn't what he was going to say but she had to say it. She needed to remind herself of what she was doing and why she was letting him go. "I'll be okay. Hey, I went three years before you what's another 3 more?"

"3 years after the good that I put on you? Come on?"

Lanay threw her head back to laugh at him. "I hate you."

"You don't and that's part of the problem." Dean winked as he put his hand on the door.

"Jon wait." Lanay flung herself on him giving him a final kiss, had to remember this moment, the kiss, the way he held her back. It was something she was going to keep in her head forever. Jonathan indeed did imprint on her and she would never take it back.

She pulled away slowly biting his lip. "Good luck out there and don't get hurt."

"Same to you Niece Lanay."

Lanay watched him as he walked out the door and that's when the tears finally came. She hated that she had to do it but it was in the best interest for her heart. The time she spent with Dean made her want real love; she thought she forgot about what it could feel like to be wanted but there he was. He helped her in a sense and in spite of her breaking into small pieces she thanked him for it.

A/N: It's not the end yet.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't any of the WWE characters you recognize.

Five months passed and Lanay was true to her word and avoided Dean's text messages but couldn't bring herself to delete them. She closed that chapter of her life and she still thought of him with fond memories but she couldn't continue being his side toy regardless of her initial not caring. She may have loved Dean but not more than herself to be second fiddle to anyone.

WWE was in town tonight and Dean wasn't on the card so she took it upon herself to go to the show on her Saturday night. She kept checking the WWE site to make sure he wasn't added and snagged a front row ticket.

Lanay sat down in her signature tank top and the show got started; she spotted the referee from the second show when Dean approached her and he smiled and waved which made Lanay raise her eyebrow at him even remembering her when it felt like years ago. She shrugged and continued to enjoy the show only getting up during the intermission to buy a few items she missed out on during her hiatus and came back to her seat immediately.

"Hey!" The ref saw her coming back and Lanay was still confused. "Here." He handed her a piece of paper as discreetly as he could and Lanay wanted to open into it then but instead chose to wait. "I suggest you read that before you leave, if I were you." He winked at her again and walked off as a few people around her seemed to speculate what was going on.

The letter was burning a hole in her hand due to her curious nature and the main event of Roman Reigns vs Seth Rollins finally hit and for once she couldn't even get into it as much, just cheering at the right times.

Roman came over once the match ended and he won against Seth in a disqualification. Lanay almost missed her chance to take a picture with him but got her phone out in time.

"You're driving my boy crazy." Roman whispered against her hair before smiling for the picture.

Lanay almost dropped the phone shocked that Roman knew who the hell she was and knew she had to open that damn letter ASAP. Roman gave her shoulder a squeeze once the picture was taken and walking off to the next person.

"What the fuck is going on in here on this day?" Lanay's heart started beating first with the anticipation of the letter and even when Seth Rollins limped out of the ring he also gave her a strange look.

The crowd started exiting while Lanay stood there for a moment trying to find a chance to read the note. _Just go to the restroom._

Lanay ran up the steps to the restroom and quickly unfolded the letter.

Why did I know you were going to be at this show? I bet you hoped you wouldn't run into me didn't you? Too bad. I'll be over later. I can't stop thinking about you and I don't like being ignored. I'm in town. Surprise! I would say turn around but I have no idea when you're going to open this. I'm coming over tonight and this time you're not getting rid of me so easy.

Lanay kept rereading the words over and over and felt a bit annoyance however that tug at her heart as well as she rushed to get back home. She was shocked she didn't get pulled over for driving as fast as she was getting home in record time but it didn't help she stayed close to the arena.

She parked in the enclosed parking area and entered the lock door of her apartment opening unsure of what to find while gripping the note in her hand. She walked up the stairs to her door sensing his presence before seeing him as she rounded the corner.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Not that long, okay, probably for the past 3 hours because I wasn't sure if you were going to do that typical movie cliché, realize how much you can't be without me, and run here but I should've know you weren't going to do that."

They stood staring at each other for a moment when Dean smiled breaking the tension. "So where's my movie kiss? You gave it to me when I left last time so why can't I get it now."

Lanay moved closer to him but not before shoving him aside so she could open the door. "You know I hate when you to tell me what to do."

"Ah come, it's like that video game, that one game… You're umm... Yuna and I'm Titus." Dean replied walking through the door behind her and locking the door.

Lanay turned around suddenly to look at him. "How do you know this?"

"I've been hanging around Xavier too much. He's doing some old school Sunday thing on his channel and is playing Final Fantasy."

"Only one of the best games in the franchise for that love story alone."

"You're such a dork."

"That's why you're here because apparently me telling you we should move on is lost on you."

"I missed you. It's that simple; besides you 80% love me right?"

Lanay didn't respond only going to the kitchen to grab a drink, taking out the entire 12 case instead of just one putting it on her coffee table and kicking her shoes off. The silence in the room was deafening other than her opening the first bottle and chugging it down. She grabbed a second one and finished it off in record time unsure what she was feeling or thinking.

Dean plopped on her couch next to her waiting for her to answer his question or say something and was getting frustrated with how his return was going.

"I ended our story Jonathan." She finally spoke while being generous and handing him a beer. "In my head I was done with you. I still love you somewhat or all the way I don't know but I am not a backup bitch. I thought I would be okay with the fling, being your secret but when feelings came I had to cut you off." Lanay grabbed another beer slowly feeling the effects of the alcohol and sank more into her couch. "We can't even go out and I have to hide in the shadows or stay indoors, secret flights and…" Lanay trailed off. "How the hell does Roman know who I am?"

"What?"

"I told you I was going to move on to your buddies." Lanay joked pulling her phone out to show him the picture. "He told me I'm driving his boy crazy. Who the hell else is he talking about?"

"I may not be on the internet often but I know how to use it. We were drinking one night and I mentioned you to him and Seth and showed him a picture I kind of took when you were sleeping." Dean mumbled and Lanay's eyes went wide.

"You took a picture of me sleeping?! I thought that was something only females would do."

"You looked cute." Dean made a face at his words. "Shit. I am turning into a female."

"Do you need a tampon?"

"I need you."

"I thought I told you to go make Renee happy?"

Dean took another beer knowing this was going to be a long conversation. "Have another beer? How many more before you're tipsy?"

Lanay smiled at him with her eyes half closed. "Not that many but I'm too busy focusing on this conversation so ignoring it, so continue. I told you to make Renee happy why are you here?"

"I…" Dean cleared his throat. "I couldn't keep telling lies of why no matter what she did I couldn't perform. I tried to go back to how things were but it was beating a dead horse… why would you beat a dead horse but there was nothing else that could be done. I can't keep her happy when there's someone else that is on my mind. I almost had sex with her one night but its cause I was thinking of someone else."

"How about you feed my ego and tell me it was me." Lanay interrupted.

"It was actually thinking of Catherine Zeta-Jones." Dean winked at her before shaking his head. "It was you."

Lanay nodded taking the last gulp of her beer and scratching the label off it. "It would be a lie to say that I'm upset about it. I always lowkey thought you could do better."

"Wow. Tell me what you really think. You were the one encouraging me to work it out."

"Inside guilt."

"So here I am. I asked for a brief 2-day vacation and I'm back on the road Sunday and I had to see you."

"When did you break it off?"

"Last month. I was going to tell you but thought it would be better in person to do so."

"Hmm…"

"So back to my question do you still 80% love me?"

Lanay cuddled closer to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You know I'm unlovable right? You don't want to be in a relationship with me. I'm going to fuck it up, make you mad, find something negative to say, and I'm a dork kinda."

"How does that make you unlovable?"

"You know how I am. I told you about me and relationships."

"Yet I'm still here."

"You shouldn't be."

"Yet you're lying on me."

"You're sitting on my pillows."

"You're rubbing my chest."

"It's inviting."

"You're cuddling with me."

"Shut up."

"You're always so rude to me."

"You love it."

"What if I did?"

"Don't. Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what? Tell you that I love you or tell you that you're rude to me."

"Both."

"I love you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Do you see how easy that was for me to say it?"

"Now, answer me… do you still love me?"

A/N: One more chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Lanay fiddled with Dean's fingers unsure how to answer the question. She still had feelings for him why else would she allow him in her house. She was still physically attracted to him, how could you not. Yet, the thought of a committed relationship scared the hell out of her. What if he did the same thing to her that he did to Renee? What made her any different? Any more special? If he could cheat on Renee whom he was with for years why would he not cheat her? She was a nobody, a means to sexual gratification, someone that he could visit on the road and fuck on his command. Here she was giving him that power again and allowing him in her home.

Dean on the other hand felt like he could hear her thoughts and concerns about their relationship.

"I won't do you like I did Renee."

"Oh please, you'll meet a hotter piece of ass and want to 'control' her as well and then where does that leave me? I also have my kids to think about. I don't allow anyone around them and I'll be damned if you meet them and disappear. So no, Dean, I don't love you anymore." Lanay sighed as she get off him. "I have too much to lose. My children safety to think about, dating you sounds great in my mind, being able to love you freely sounds like an awesome thought until I become realistic. You showed me so much, taught me so much about how I can love again but it's not you."

Dean nodded looking taken aback by her words. "Do you think I will allow anyone to harm you or your children?"

"You don't even know them but I live a simple life. I'm not going to act like I'm the richest person in the world but I live freely, I enjoy my secretive life where no one knows me, a friendless life. It's what I'm used to and it works for me. If I was to allow you in my life, I lose that. I can't lose me and I can't have my children or my life under scrutiny in the name of love. I love myself and them too much to put them in your world. I'm sorry."

Lanay sat up and the effects of the alcohol was getting to her but she knew it had to be said. "I appreciate you, I will always have love for you, and yes… I might even love you in some form but not the love you need. Go work it out with Renee, you'll get back to normal and forget all about me."

Dean didn't know what to say at the moment. He wasn't expecting her to have all that reasoning behind why they shouldn't be together and he heard her hesitation but he didn't come here to leave empty handed. He had to get her to see his side of his story as well. "Don't you think I did try to forget about you and go back to my life? This is why I'm here, I obviously failed. I tried to go back to my life with Renee but was flooded with thoughts of you and how much I wanted to hang out and have that sense of normalcy. You give it to me, not Renee, not the other fans, just you."

Dean rubbed his hand through his hair pushing it away from his unsure if he should even try anymore. Lanay's mind looked pretty made up and he couldn't even blame her in it. He knew she wanted to go out but what fun would that be if everyone would investigate her life or take candid pictures. He understood her hesitation but also knew she did love him even if she didn't want to admit it. "Your one stipulation was honesty and here I am, being honesty. You're not doing the same."

Lanay stood up yelling at him. "Fine, yes. I still love you Dean. Are you happy? However love isn't all you need in the world. This isn't some sort of romantic movie like you think? It's real life. I can't give up my real life for you!"

Dean stood up as well grabbing her arms but not roughly. "I'm not asking nor telling you to give up your life for me. I'm asking you to allow me in it!"

"You come with baggage!"

"And you don't?! I may bring in some unwanted internet bullshit but since when did you care about what people think?"

"Since those same people will dig deep into my life just cause of you! My family didn't sign up for this."

"So this is it? You love me but don't want to be with me?"

"I want to be with you Jon! There! I'm saying it but…"

"But what? What are you scared of?"

"Us. This. I'm going to fuck you over, I'm going to fuck us up. Let me go."

"Niece, if I walk this door I'm not coming back."

"I know."

"Are you going to let me walk out that door?" Dean walked towards the door and put his hand on the knob.

Lanay couldn't help but admire his walk, it was what first attracted her to him. It was so confident, it made her think thoughts she knew she shouldn't have at this moment but the alcohol in addition to his presence was her hindrance.

"Aren't you going to give me a movie kiss?" Lanay asked biting her lip.

Dean chuckled as she moved closer to him. "Do you deserve one?"

"Don't you normally give some long goodbye kiss before the epilogue where we run into each other by chance both with other people then you look back and remember the good times? You feel the pang in your heart but remember the good times and why you're not together in the first place."

"You put a lot of thought into this."

"I've seen a lot of movies."

"Fine. Come closer." Dean smiled when she did what he asked and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his body. "I fucking love you."

With that his lips descended on hers slowly as the kiss grew and he slipped his small tongue into her mouth exploring her. Lanay feeling the effects of his tongue in her mouth gave in to the kiss finding her body responding to his like always and it seemed to go on forever. Could she really let him go?

"I fucking hate you." Lanay pulled away from her as her eyes appeared to glaze over

"You don't." 

"I don't."

"Will you always be honest with me?"

"It's one thing I won't ever stop."

"What if my kids don't like you?"

"I told you Jonathan loves the kids."

"You're going to have to meet my family one day."

"As long as you can tolerate mine."

"I need dick on demand."

"As long as there is a plane, dick will be there."

"I need my space."

"I'm not even at home 350 days out the year."

"You're going to make sure your fans don't find me."

"I will fight them off myself, besides, WWE has this all in place. No one will know more than I'm in love with a woman."

"You gotta let me sleep with Roman just once."

"You're pushing it."

Lanay laughed as she kissed his jaw. "I'm scared of this."

"Don't be. I don't have the best experience but I kind of know what not to do."

"You won't go looking for someone else?"

"Woman, you're enough for 5 women."

"Are you calling me fat?" 

"Shut up."

"You shut up, don't tell me to shut up."

"God, I fucking love you."

"Same. I fucking love you too."

Lanay kissed him again until he pressed her up against the door. "Not the door, neighbors can hear. Believe me I know."

"How about we give them a show then?"

"I like the way you think."

"You're going to like a lot more in a few minutes."

"No foreplay?' 

"No foreplay?"

"My man."

End.

A/N: Blame Raw for the ending changing… I'm sorry Dean was looking too fucking sexy tonight and blame Yolanda for sending me gifs and more pictures . This story was fun to write and there may be an epilogue but I can't confirm that right now. I'm going to miss Dean and Lanay however they were fun together.


End file.
